Tombe le masque
by Danaide
Summary: Défi Sex Is Not The Enemy: Round 4


**Défi Sex Is Not The Enemy: Round 4**

Titre : **Tombe le masque**

Genre : **Shounen-Ai** \ **OS**\ Participation au défi **SINTE**

Couple : **SasuNaru**

Note : Les personnages sont à **Masashi Kishimoto**.

Franchement, j'ai galéré avec cette histoire. Décrire les sentiments des personnages est bien plus complexe que n'importe quel lemon. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de ce genre de Fanfiction donc je crois que ça sera la première et dernière.

En tout cas le concept fera sûrement sourire une _certaine _personne.

Sur ce je vous laisse lire cette petite contribution au célèbre **SINTE.**

**(Lien vers l'image présent sur mon profil au cas o****ù**** le suivant ne fonctionnerait pas.**

Sexisnottheenemy**[POINT]**tumblr**[POINT]**com/post/132197779/via-derekisme

**Enlevez**** les [POINT] …)**

**Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas la petite reviews ****à**** la fin.**

**OlO**

**Tombe le masque**

_Il y'a de ces moments qu'on souhaiterait ne jamais oublier. _

Sur la véranda d'une maison au style japonais était assis un jeune homme. Son onyx fixait le ciel bleu au dessus de lui. Il semblait plongé dans un autre monde bien loin du sien. Une présence familière se fit dans le jardin.

« Sasuke ? »

Le nouvel arrivant s'approcha du brun le fixant intrigué. Depuis le début de leur amitié son ami ne l'avait jamais invité chez lui.

« Tu m'expliques ? »

La voix de l'invité sortit de nouveau Sasuke de ses pensées. Son regard se porta sur son homologue le contemplant quelques secondes. Il portait toujours son horrible tenue orange flashy, sa veste était ouverte laissant voir un T-shirt noir sur le lequel brillait un tourbillon orange aussi. Ses cheveux blonds lui tombaient sur le front voilant parfois son azur. Le bandeau de Konoha avait pris place sur son bras, fermement attaché.

Les lèvres du brun remuèrent enfin. Chaque geste lui semblait être un supplice tant il faisait chaud. Il se demandait comment faisait son ami pour porter autant de vêtements.

« Expliquer quoi Usuratonkashi ? »

« J'ai un prénom Teme ! » Tonna-t-il avant de poursuivre plus calmement scrutant le moindre geste du brun. « Depuis quand tu m'invites chez toi ? »

Un rictus moqueur étira les lèvres de Sasuke. Il ne fallait surtout pas que Naruto se doute de quelque chose. Il devait donner le change.

« Si tu ne veux pas tu peux partir _Na-ru-to_ …»

Le blond autrement dit Naruto soupira avant de s'assoir près du brun. Ce n'était décidément pas son genre de rater une occasion de passer plus de temps avec son ami.

« Tu es insupportable Teme ! Et maintenant, on fait quoi ? »

Sasuke détourna son onyx de Naruto admirant de nouveau le ciel. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait invité son idiot de coéquipier. Lors que l'idée que c'était sa dernière journée à Konoha se fraya un chemin dans sa tête, l'image du blond était apparue d'elle-même. Il voulait que pour au moins quelques heures être un adolescent comme les autres, passer du temps avec Naruto, oublier Itachi… Durant un bref instant, oublier qu'il allait rejoindre Orochimaru le soir même.

« Tu veux faire quoi ? »

Cette réponse le surprit plus lui-même que le blond à ses côtés. Depuis quand était-il « amical » ? Un rire s'éleva de sa droite.

« T'es bizarre aujourd'hui Sasuke ! Mais tu sais quoi ? Je te préfère comme ça au glaçon coincé »

Le bruit de vêtements tombant au sol alerta Sasuke qui se retourna vers le blond le trouvant en caleçon vert. Ce dernier courra vers le jardin arborant un sourire malicieux, son azur pétillait de joie.

« Regarde un peu ça 'suke ! C'est ma nouvelle technique »

Sasuke le regarda faire arborant un sourire bien malgré lui. _Tombe le masque_ rien que pour quelques heures, pensa-t-il avant de rejoindre son ami. Ce dernier accomplit un nombre de signe, tout de suite après un immense dragon aqueux sortit du sol l'entourant.

L'animal aqueux se précipita ensuite vers Sasuke le trempant au passage avant de s'élancer vers le ciel. Il explosa répandant des litres d'eaux dans le jardin. Des milliers de goulettes s'envolèrent capturant les rayons brulants du soleil.

« Regarde Sasuke un mini arc en ciel rien qu'à nous ! » S'exclama Naruto contemplant le ciel d'un air émerveillé.

Son rire résonna dans les lieux. Le regard sombre de l'Uchiwa l'observa un instant, prenant part au jeu à son tour.

**-j-**

La fin de la journée s'annonçait, le soleil déclinait peu à peu dans le ciel lui donnant une couleur rose bonbon surnaturelle. Etendus sur la véranda recouverte d'eau, le duo de chahuteur fixait l'étendu rose.

« Merci Sasuke » Souffla Naruto du bout des lèvres

Depuis ses douze ans d'existence, il pouvait dire sans l'ombre d'un doute que c'était l'une des plus belles journées de sa vie. Il entendit le brun se redresser, faisant de même ils se retrouvèrent face à face.

C'était l'un de ces moments où les paroles ne viennent pas, un moment de flottement. L'azur du blond glissa sur le visage du brun. Sous les faibles rayons du soleil il donnait l'impression d'être l'une des ces créatures magiques qui peuplaient les contes de fées. Des mèches ébène lui collaient sur le visage, ses pommettes s'étaient rosies à cause de l'effort fourni. Elles contrastaient avec la pâleur habituelle de sa peau.

Le blond détourna les yeux, gêné. C'était la première fois qu'il admettait que Sasuke était vraiment beau. Les doigts pâles de ce dernier le prirent par le menton le retournant vers lui.

« Naruto… »

Le souffle erratique et chaud du brun sur son visage fit frissonner Naruto. Son azur plongea dans l'onyx en une question muette. Le temps lui semblait avoir arrêté sa course rien que pour eux, il n'entendait que les battements de plus en plus fort de son cœur.

_Un effleurement_…

Les lèvres de Sasuke effleurèrent les siennes. Sa main pâle se perdait dans la chevelure or le rapprochant un peu plus de lui.

« Sasuke qu'est ce que t… »

Un murmure désespéré qui mourut sur les fines lèvres de l'Uchiwa. Il les pressa un peu plus sur celles de son homologue. Il avait l'étrange impression qu'elles étaient sucrées.

« Attend Sasu… »

Naruto essaya de le repousser mais finit par abandonner. Ses mains sur le torse du brun en position de défense finirent leur course dans la chevelure ébène. Un premier baiser des plus maladroits mais il était de ceux qu'on range précieusement dans un coin de sa mémoire afin de ne jamais oublier.

Sasuke suça tendrement la lèvre inferieur du blond avant que sa langue ne se joigne au mouvement. Il la passa lentement entre la légère ouverture de celle de son compagnon. La réponse ne tarda pas, la bouche de Naruto s'ouvrit accueillant Sasuke maladroitement.

La main du brun resserra son emprise sur la chevelure or le rapprochant le plus possible. Un gémissement retentit alors que leurs torses nus se touchèrent.

Une seconde, une minute, une heure… Des siècles. Aucuns d'eux n'auraient pu dire combien ce fragile et tendre échange avait duré.

Bientôt l'appel de l'air se fit, les séparant un court instant, avant que Naruto ne se jette sur les lèvres rougies de l'Uchiwa en un _encore _à peine murmurer. Sasuke sourit durant le baiser, il n'attendait pas moins du blond.

**-j-**

Sasuke se redressa vivement sur son lit. Jamais un rêve ne lui parut aussi réel, il pouvait presque sentir encore la douceur des lèvres de Naruto contre les siennes. Il soupira en s'extirpant de ses draps.

Son esprit surchauffait à force de trop penser. Pourquoi ce souvenir lui revenait en mémoire maintenant ?

Il parcourra du regard la chambre d'hôtel miteuse qu'il avait pris plus tôt. La fenêtre était entrouverte laissant entrer une douce brise, la lune éclairait de ses rayons pâles la pièce.

Un rire amer franchit les lèvres de l'Uchiwa en pensant que ce n'était absolument pas la vie que son défunt frère avait voulu pour lui. Au contraire, il le voyait sûrement vivre à Konoha, avoir des amis, une vie.

_Vivre à Konoha… Des amis._

Ces mots firent échos dans son esprit. L'image d'un blond trempé jusqu'aux os et riant aux éclats dans ses bras se dessinait peu à peu derrière ses paupières closes. La vision d'une fille aux cheveux exagérément roses essayant désespérément de le retenir se juxtaposa à la première.

_Une vie…_

Un rictus étira ses fines lèvres alors que de nouveau l'image traitresse de Naruto se fraya un chemin dans son esprit. Il entendait presque sa voix devenu un peu plus grave avec le temps.

_Je te sauverai parce qu'on est amis, Sasuke !_

Sasuke passa une main dans sa chevelure corbeau. Geste nerveux qu'il avait acquis depuis peu. Il lui semblait que sa conscience lui sous-entendait quelque chose d'important. Peut –être était-il temps de rentrer ? Même après toutes ces années d'errance ? Avait-il encore sa place là-bas ?

Quelques minutes plus tard le brun s'élança de la fenêtre de la chambre. Il parcourait la ville le plus vite possible sautant de toit en toit. La pleine lune lui éclairait le passage, jamais quelque chose n'avait été aussi clair dans son esprit.

Sa silhouette finit par disparaitre au loin s'engouffrant dans la forêt qui bordait le village. Sur un poteau électrique en aurait cru voir une ombre accroupie, deux yeux rouge sang suivaient le jeune brun dans sa course, souriant tendrement.

_Tu es mon premier ami Sasuke !_

Sasuke sourit devant la certitude qui lui broyait presque le cœur. S'il devait avoir _une vie _à _Konoha _elle serait sûrement aux côtés d'un certain blond excentrique.

_Il y'a de ces moments qu'on souhaiterait ne jamais oublier_

…

_Nos cœurs souhaitent seulement les revivre encore et toujours_

…

**_Fin_**

**OLO**

Je n'ai jamais été aussi anxieuse après une publication. S'il vous plait laissez un avis.

S'il y avait des fautes, j'en suis désolé.


End file.
